This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The main objective of the INBRE bioinformatics core is to further develop and maintain the Nebraska Bioinformatics Network (NBN) that has supported and strengthened multi-disciplinary biomedical research in Nebraska. NBN has enabled the research activities performed by the research teams on the undergraduate and research campuses that are components of the NE-INBRE. The specific aims of the INBRE bioinformatics core were focused on: + providing access for faculty, staff and students to the technical expertise, data management, and analysis tools required for competitive, multi-disciplinary biomedical research; + promoting informatics training and education as well as the understanding of approaches and methods for data management; + developing and providing methods for multi-center research and resource sharing; + developing and providing methods for secure and confidential data sharing.